Commanding Ojou-sama Overpowered Hentai Problem Couple doesn't it?
by Lucem Yoru
Summary: Kuro Usagi already got her hands full when the three humans she summoned are mere problem children, luckily it's not like they will become anything more than that. Right? Requested by Shiranai Atsune. (Full title is "Commanding Ojou-sama plus Overpowered Hentai equals Problem Couple doesn't it?" not enough space on the title)


Commanding Ojou-sama + Overpowered Hentai = Problem Couple doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? or anything else mentioned in this story.

"Talking"

**Author's Note: I know you all probably expected my next update to be the next chapter of LaS: Assassin. But I got a PM a few weeks ago asking to take on a pair of requests and I decided that they could be fun to do. I might build on this one-shot later as I had a lot of fun writing it. But for now I'm simply gonna finish the second request and then go back to working on LaS: Assassin.**

**This story was is my answer to the Izayoi + Asuka request given to me by Shiranai Atsune. Sorry for the wait man/lady.**

XXX

"Asuka."

The use of her name barely registered in the mind of Kudö Asuka as she watched her newest and probably most powerful Gift; the Red Giant of Steel, Dean plowing fields of all things with the most oversized farming tools she'd ever seen. The sight was more than a little bizarre, though not the strangest thing she'd seen since coming to Little Garden. Asuka smiled happily as she reflected on her decision to leave everything she knew in her own world behind, Little Garden was nothing like Earth. The necessary basics like a language, society and currency were the same or at least similar, but everything else was wonderfully alien to her.

"Asuka?"

Different. Exciting! Dangerous. Painful? Everything obviously hadn't been all fun and games since she first fell from the sky into this new world together with her fellow "problem children" as Kuro Usagi so often called them. Fores Garo and it's leader Galdo, Perseus and that filthy pervert Louis, and lastly the Demon Lord Pest and her servants Ratten and Weser. No Name had definitely found itself in quite the bit of trouble ever since she joined together with Kasukabe-san and Izayoi-kun.

"Asuka! Asuka!"

"Eh?! Ah, Merun?"

Asuka smiled kindly towards her lap where what looked like a hand-sized little girl dressed in bright yellow sat. The faerie had been pouting at being ignored, but the moment she saw Asuka respond Merun pointed in the direction of the mansion where Asuka could see a woman sporting a pair of rabbit ears moving towards the human-faerie pair sitting in the shadow of a tree.

"Kuro Usagi? Weren't you looking for a Gift Game to judge at Thousand Eyes?"

"Ah, well...Shiroyasha-sama said that 'there weren't any games that needed our expertise at the moment'. So she told me to just relax." At this point Kuro Usagi burst into silent tears of resignation. "It's like our Community have turned into a last resort solution! How did it come to this? Kuro Usagi can't figure it out, was it Izayoi-san somehow? It's because of him right? It has to be right? It can't be anyone but that overpowered problem child right?!"

On the outside Asuka kept the calm smile on her face, though it was now tinged with slight amusement. On the inside however her heart had sped up slightly and she felt giddy with hilarity and excitement. Riling up Kuro Usagi just didn't get old.

"Speaking of Izayoi-kun. Kuro Usagi, do you know where he is?"

"?" Kuro Usagi had stopped crying by that time though she still seemed defeated for a lack of better words. She also looked slightly suspicious as she watched Asuka push herself up on her feet before handing Merun over to the Moon Rabbit. "I think Yö-san mentioned that he was taking care of the larger rocks before Dean gets to those parts of the field. Why do you ask Asuka-san?"

"No reason."

Asuka intentionally made the smile on her face grow into something that would hopefully resemble the one Izayoi had whenever he came up with a new way to make Kuro Usagi's life harder. From the way said bunny burst back into tears Asuka decided she came close enough and started walking towards the still untouched part of their farmland.

It had been two weeks since the end of the Gift Game "The Pied Piper of Hamelin", and in that time No Name had made some progress towards resurrecting the land which the original members had thought for years to be beyond saving. There would be a long time before the earth would be back to it's old self, but it didn't curb the enthusiasm of the children who were helping to prepare for Merun to heal the dead ground they lived on.

Asuka's thoughts were interrupted for the second time that day, this time by the sight of a large boulder being thrown into the air before being hit by a palm-sized stone moving at the Third Cosmic Velocity. The result? It was suddenly raining pebbles and dust and Asuka couldn't help but smile and shake her head in fond amusement. There was only one person in the community that could have possibly been responsible.

"Hm? Well if it isn't our resident ojou-sama. Shouldn't you be with the ultra runt watching Dean work?"

Sakamaki Izayoi, Gift: "Code Unknown". A high school student whose personality and skills were a strange mix of knowledge and strength controlled by a kind of arrogant yet playful confidence. Though to be fair, Asuka noted, with that kind of power it was shocking to find he wasn't worse.

"What's with that welcome Izayoi-kun? It's almost like you don't want me here, how suspicious. Could it be that you're planing on making Kuro Usagi's life even more chaotic?"

The deceptively slim powerhouse just laughed before picking up a pebble and casually flicking it at a nearby boulder, causing yet another explosion of dust and gravel. "Now that hurts ojou-sama, this dangerous and unrefined gentleman is just curious. Though I suppose you can say that I'm also trying to find the most fun way to get rid of these annoying rocks."

Privately Asuka decided that he hadn't been very successful in that regard. It was obvious to anyone who knew him, even in passing, that Izayoi was bored. Even as she watched him pick up another boulder and promptly throw it towards the nearby mountains she didn't see any of the usual sparks in his eyes or excited smiles to signal Izayoi's interest being peaked. Which left the question of why he even bothered to do this.

"I didn't expect you to go out of your way to clear away the larger rocks though Izayoi-kun. Several of the children seem to think you did enough by getting us the fertilizer Merun needs, also you're not known for being all that interested in anything that can't get your adrenaline pumping. Care to explain?"

Much to Asuka's surprise Izayoi just looked at her with a soft and amused smile, the way he observed her left her feeling as if she should know the answer already.

"Are you seriously asking that? Didn't we decide to work hard towards our first Gift Game?"

Asuka tried to tell herself that her cheeks weren't growing red but they unmistakeably were. It had been happening quite often too ever since the time Izayoi escorted her during the festival housed by the community Salamandra and they had their little conversation in front of the tektite statue. Asuka smiled, the rebellious teenager had a surprisingly caring side to him despite his usual behavior and thirst for battle.

Izayoi turned back to continue clearing the field when Asuka stayed silent, only to feel something soft and smooth touch his cheek moments later. As he turned around he was greeted by the sight of Asuka glancing everywhere but at him with a cute dusting of red over her cheeks.

"...Asuka?"

Asuka's blush deepened, that was the first time Izayoi used her name. "I'm just trying to say thank you for trying so hard," she forced herself to look Izayoi in the eye and smiled in her usual confident high-class manner. "If you finish this quickly I might have to thank you again."

After a moment of silence Izayoi smiled back, his eyes seeming to glint as the beautiful brunette with the sky blue eyes caught his complete attention. "Well then I suggest you back away ojou-sama, it wouldn't do for you to get dirty for our date. The usual cafe sound good?"

As Asuka nodded her agreement with blushing cheeks and Izayoi continued his task with renewed vigor, Kuro Usagi could be seen hiding behind a tree having heard everything thanks to her sensitive ears.

"Ah what luck! Like this Izayoi-san wont be free to cause me any grief." As Kuro Usagi was about to leave with an extra skip to her step she caught the two humans start talking again.

"By the way Izayoi-kun, what kind of prize should we prepare for our Gift Game?"

Much to her confusion Kuro Usagi had a sinking feeling about where their conversation was going. Shouldn't she be happy?

"Well Halloween started as a way to celebrate a good harvest so how about a feast of some kind?"

Why did the Moon Rabbit's stomach feel as if it was being sucked into a black hole?

"Hm, well vegetables doesn't really seem like feast material all by themselves. We will need some kind of meat."

Had Kuro Usagi been close enough to do more than simply hear what they were saying she would have seen the playfully evil smiles that Izayoi and Asuka were sporting.

"We're in luck then! It just so happens that we got just what we need very close by."

Kuro Usagi felt a shiver run up her spine as she heard the gleeful tone of voice used by Izayoi. She could feel every survival instinct in her body demanding that she run and never look back.

"Say Izayoi-kun, is it rabbit?"

"We've got a lot of rabbit."

"Too much rabbit."

"Is rabbit okay?"

"Rabbit sounds tasty."

"Rabbit it is then!"

"Indeed, rabbit it is."

What's with this horrifying discussion?! In that moment Kuro Usagi realized a simple and terrifying fact. She wasn't just dealing with a group of problem children anymore. She were dealing with a problem couple!


End file.
